


I’m Here

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou will always be there for Stanley
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Lefou had learned how to read Stanley’s emotions, especially their anger. His spouse was nowhere near as loud or obvious as Gaston had been with his feelings and it took some observation to see how they were feeling. Stanley did not scream or shout when their anger flared up. They simply went for their sword or balled up a hand into a fist to swing at the offender. Lefou learned to watch their hands, sometimes placing a comforting one over Stanley’s to soothe them. His spouse had such a big heart and most of the time their anger was because someone had insulted someone or something dear to their heart, unlike Gaston who flew into a rage whenever he felt he wasn’t being respected enough.

Stanley’s sadness was just as quiet as their anger, something Dick and Tom had both warned Lefou about. Unlike their anger, Stanley had no warning signs before it happened. “They get into these...moods,” Tom said.

“All quiet, sad, and thoughtful,” Dick agreed with a nod. “I think they call it melon-cola?”

Lefou raised an eyebrow at that, “melon-cola?” he repeated.

“Melancholy,” Tom corrected with a sigh, shaking his head at Dick. “We learned to just not try to force too much from Stanley during these times. One time Dick asked if they had fed the chickens while they were in such a mood and the boy cried for three days afterwards!”

Dick winced at the memory, shaking his head. “All you can do is be there for them and make sure they eat and drink something from time to time. That’s all we were ever able to figure out for Stanley.”

Lefou did his best for Stanley during these times. He gave them space but he still kept them company at times, sitting silently beside them or even brushing their hair when Stanley allowed it. Their moods lasted a day or two at the most but Lefou did his best to take care of them and help them through it.

This current melancholy spell had been going on for four days now and Lefou was becoming worried. This was the longest period Stanley had gone through so far. They had burst into tears several times during this time, locking themselves away or going out onto a balcony to be alone. Lefou knew he would have to do something and he searched the royal library for some clue on what he could do.

The dog Froufrou sat at Lefou’s feet, watching as he searched through the books. He seemed to perk up, taking one and pulling it out with a hum. He turned the book so that Froufrou could see the cover, making the small dog tilt its head.

“What do you think?” Lefou asked. He smiled when Froufrou let out a soft boof and he laughed as he scooped the dog up into his arms. “Let’s go comfort your little brother, Froufrou.”

***

Stanley was in the castle’s chapel. It was a small and intimate thing, filled mostly with votive candles and one small statue of Mary besides the altar and pulpit. Most of the money had been used on the stained glass windows, dazzling colors playing over the room whenever the sun shone through.

They didn’t know why these moods took over them. There wasn’t even a real reason for them. They simply woke up and just...felt drained physically and mentally. They found no joy in their usual work and getting out of bed was something that took considerable effort. Stanley knew that they were worrying the others and this seemed to make their feelings worse somehow. A sense of hopelessness and uselessness dragged them down until they were finally able to claw their way out of it.

Stanley sat in one of the pews. They leaned back, closing their eyes as reds and blues played over their face from a stained glass image of Mary holding Her Baby. They heard someone else entering the chapel but they kept their eyes closed and said nothing.

A small paw scratching at their leg made them open their eyes. Stanley looked down at Froufrou, blinking as the little dog hopped up to sit beside them. The dog climbed into their lap, curling up with a soft yawn and nuzzling against their stomach. Slowly Stanley placed their hands on top of the small dog, stroking his soft fur.

“O mistress mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear; your true love's coming…” Stanley turned their head at the sound of Lefou’s singing. Their husband made his way over to them, Twelfth Night held in his hands. “That can sing both high and low. Trip no further, pretty sweeting; Journeys end in lovers meeting. Every wise man's son doth know.”

Lefou sat down beside Stanley, giving them space to avoid making them feel as if he were closing in on them. He smiled at them, continuing the clown’s song from Stanley’s favorite Shakespearean play. “What is love? 'tis not hereafter. Present mirth hath present laughter. What's to come is still unsure: In delay there lies no plenty. Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty; youth's a stuff will not endure.”

Stanley felt their eyes burn with tears. Carefully they shifted over to be closer to Lefou, resting their head on his shoulder as the tears slowly fell down their cheeks. “I’m sorry I get this way,” they whispered.

“I love you. All of you,” Lefou promised. He smiled as Froufrou sat up, licking away Stanley’s tears in his own canine way of showing love. “I will always be there for you. No matter how long these moods last.”

“Will you...will you read the play to me?” Stanley asked.

Lefou smiled, turning the pages back to the beginning of the play. “If music be the food of love, play on…”

Stanley closed their eyes, stroking Froufrou’s fur as their husband’s voice washed over them. Perhaps they would never truly stop falling into these moods but at least they had their husband to let them know they weren’t alone.


End file.
